


Spaghetti Shit

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: I forgot how much spaghetti makes me need to shit.
Kudos: 4





	Spaghetti Shit

"I'm so glad we're almost home. Dude, I forgot how much spaghetti makes me need to shit." He confessed, rubbing his palm over his rapidly bloating belly. "I don't know if it's the sauce or cheese, but damn."  
"I'm sorry, I'll try to hurry. You ate like a whole loaf of garlic bread too." She loved that he was quick to devour food that he liked. As a picky eater, his approval meant something.  
That was met with a nod and then, a sounding fart. "Sorry. I'm going to weigh myself before I shit. Oh man."  
She glanced over at him. "Do you need me to find a gas station? That sounded pretty urgent."  
"Don't stop. I'm fine. Besides, this isn't the kind of poop you want to take in public." He made a face. "This is that I want to take a shower afterward shit."  
She had to laugh at that. "Is it really that bad?"  
"I wouldn't recommend going in the bathroom after me, I'll put it that way." He let out another round of gas. "Yeah I bet the garlic got me like this too. My stomach is so messed up."  
After a few minutes, she pulled into the driveway. "I never thought we would make it. Babe, I haven't had to poop so bad in forever. I'm like really looking forward to this." He fumbled with the keys and finally opened the door.  
"Look, I'm not even kidding, you won't want to be around. I'm about to let the fuck go," he warned her, tearing off his t-shirt as he knew he'd be too hot soon.  
"Give me a kiss first," she insisted. As he leaned down to do so, her hand kneaded his belly.  
"You're not helping me here. I'm about to shit, damn." With that, he retreated into the bathroom. As soon as he sat down, a cramp surged through him and he resorted to breathing heavily.  
After some labored breathes, he squeezed out some soft pieces of poop, landing with noisy plops below him.  
"The cheese," he muttered when he could only push out farts for the next couple minutes.  
Then a dark log slid out of him, again with great difficulty. He grunted, feeling more inside him.


End file.
